1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor exercise equipment and more particularly to an adjustable and swingable exercise bike.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional exercise bike is used in exercise that simulates riding a real bike to train the muscle of the legs, to strengthen functions of the heart and the lung, and to improve the blood circulation.
The conventional exercise bike has shortcomings such as being monotonous and lack of entertaining effects, all of which cause people to give up exercising easily. A TW patent No. M314622 discloses a swingable exercise bike to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional exercise bike, but the swingable exercise bike also has some problems such as complicated structure, difficulty in assembly, and being unable to swinging in a wide range.
To solve the shortcomings of the patent M314622, the applicant disclosed in TW patent No. M471910 a swingable apparatus for an exercise bike, which has a swinging seat held by multiple cushions that are made of cylindrical rubber or are coil springs to sustain a preferred inclination of the swinging seat.
However, the patent M471910 also has some shortcomings, including that the swinging seat is unable to be adjusted by a user, or the cushions no longer sustain the preferred inclination of the swinging seat when elasticity fatigue of the cushions occurs.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional exercise bike, the present invention provides an adjustable and swingable exercise bike to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.